


For centuries

by dragonprinsessa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, i'm a sucker for both reincarnation and soulmates soooo, might actually write a different reincarnation thing for voltron at some point, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: Keith knew Lance from the first moment he had seen him. The first day at the Garrison and as soon as his eyes locked onto his he knew. He hadn’t remembered everything at once, only flashes, feelings and some thoughts here and there. It was… something else. Knowing that the boy just a few feet away from you was someone you had loved for an eternity.





	For centuries

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, it's been a while! here i am with a new thing though. it's klance, again, because... just because. i really really really love soulmate and reincarnation au's so obviously i had to write something combining both of them. it's short and sweet (i think) so please enjoy!

Keith knew Lance from the first moment he had seen him. The first day at the Garrison and as soon as his eyes locked onto his he knew. He hadn’t remembered everything at once, only flashes, feelings and some thoughts here and there. But as time went on more came back to him. So many lifes dating several thousand years back. It was… something else. Knowing that the boy just a few feet away from you was someone you had loved for an eternity. 

Keith knew Lance didn’t remember. He knew that in each life one of them would remember first and only after telling the other would they also regain their memories. Keith also knew that he should have told Lance at once. That was what they tried to do in every life. But in this one Keith lacked the social skills and confidence to know how to tell Lance. And so instead of doing what he should, he did the opposite. And that fueled the stupid rivalry that Lance so wholeheartedly clung to. 

Keith was kicked out of the Garrison. He believed he’d lost his chance to tell Lance and while being sad and disappointed in himself, he accepted it and instead delved into researching the energy in the desert. And then, of course, Lance came into his life again. And all of the sudden he was closer than ever. Keith had to see him every day. And now he couldn’t avoid him like he did back at the Garrison. Here they were a team and had to learn to trust each other and become closer. Keith remembered more and more about their previous lives every day he spent in the castle next to Lance. And while he got to know him better, got to know what kind of person he was this time, it only got harder to tell him the truth. 

It was one day when they were all having dinner - the usual food goo - that everything changed. 

“Tell me” Allura said and put down her spoon on the table while looking around at the Paladins. “Are you aware of reincarnation on Earth?” she asked and Keith felt himself freeze up. 

“It’s… a theory, I suppose” Shiro answered her. “Are you telling us it’s real, Princess?” 

Allura nodded. “Very much so. Only a handful Alteans ever remembered their previous lives, and even then it wasn’t much more than a few flashes” she explained. “My father experienced it when he met my mother. It was usually a person who triggered the memories. Someone you’re bound to meet in every life such as a friend, family member or a lover” Keith gripped his spoon so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He hoped no one noticed. “I always hoped I would experience it, but it has yet to happen” Allura said and for just a second Keith could have sworn she looked right at him. 

“Why are you telling us about this, Princess?” Pidge asked and Allura smiled softly. 

“I believe it’s relevant information for at least one of you” she said and now she definitely looked at Keith. “Isn’t that right, Keith?” and then everyone’s eyes was on him. “You remember your previous lives, don’t you?” 

Keith felt choked. He knew the others were staring at him but he didn’t have any idea of what to do. He also had no idea how Allura could know this about him. He had never told anyone, not even Shiro. Not even Lance. Emotions were swirling inside of him. He hated being put on the spot like this. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked with such a careful voice that Keith almost cried. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry I… um…” he trailed of as he locked eyes with Allura. How did she know?

“It’s alright Keith, you don’t have to talk about it” she assured him and smiled kindly. “I just wanted to confirm my suspicions. Is the person who triggered it still on Earth?” 

And that was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Keith really did not want to answer. If he was going to tell Lance it shouldn’t be like this, in front of everyone. And something told him Allura already knew. He dared to glance at Lance and saw him looking straight back at Keith with curious and somewhat worried eyes. Such beautiful eyes. They were the one thing that stayed the same in every life. 

“I’m full. Thanks for dinner” Keith said and abruptly stood up and walked away. 

He really hoped the others would understand that this was a sensitive topic and not bother him with it. Although knowing them, they probably would. Shiro would almost definitely want to talk to him about it. He would want for Keith to open up and deal with his feelings. Hunk would also want to talk about it. Not in the same way as Shiro though. Hunk hated secrets and would want for Keith to tell him everything. Although, Hunk’s a very compassionate person and would also want to help Keith in any way he could. Pidge would probably be more interested in the science behind reincarnation and want him to tell her all he knew about it, which admittedly wasn’t much. For as many lives he had lived he had never been very interested in the “how” and the “why”. And Lance… well Lance would just want to be there as support. 

Keith sighed as he walked into the training deck. Focusing on training always helped him take his mind of things. He started at level 5 and delved into the training. Slashing, thrusting and hacking with his sword. Running and sweating. He already felt better. 

Of course someone had to disturb him. 

“Hey Keith, go easy on the bot why don’tcha?” Lance called and Keith internally groaned but still deactivated the training bot. 

“What is it Lance?” he asked and tried to not let his inner emotions show. 

Lance’s smirk faltered away and was replaced by a worried frown. 

“So that was something at dinner today” he said and looked at Keith as if he expected him to just tell him everything. 

“Yeah” Keith said instead and crossed his arms. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Lance asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t see why” Keith answered and Lance threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Maybe because what Allura said is obviously bugging you” he said but Keith just turned his head away. He was not ready to talk to Lance about this. Even if he deserved to know. 

“Keith” Lance said much softer this time. “You… During the whole time Allura talked you kept looking back at me. I’m not the only one who noticed. Shiro asked me to come talk to you. So can you please just… tell me? What’s going on?” he almost begged. 

Keith sighed and sat down leaning against the wall. Lance sat down next to him and looked at him, waiting. 

“Allura was right” Keith started. “I have been remembering my previous lives. It’s been going on for a few years now” he said and glanced at Lance. 

“And what Allura said about a person triggering it, is that true too?” he asked and Keith nodded. 

“Yeah it’s true” he simply said and hoped he wouldn’t have to elaborate on it. 

“So who is it?” Lance pressed on. 

Keith looked away and ran a hand through his hair. He was pretty sure he was blushing. This was it, wasn’t it? This was the moment he would tell Lance. He had kind of thought it would never happen. And when Lance found out he would probably be angry at Keith for not telling him earlier. Well, no going back now. 

“It’s you” he said with a sigh and continued not to look at Lance. 

For several seconds it was dead quiet and it made Keith afraid. He knew that he himself hadn’t remembered much at once but he was afraid that the first thing Lance would remember was their deal to tell each other as fast as possible. 

Then there was a short laugh. 

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that” Lance said and Keith carefully glanced at him. 

He was looking straight ahead of him with a small smile on his lips looking deep in thought. 

“So we’re that important to each other that we meet in every life?” he asked and Keith nodded. “What’s our relationship like?” Lance pressed on and Keith blushed furiously and looked away again. He could almost feel Lance smirk at him. “I guess that makes it pretty obvious” 

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was even more embarrassing that he had anticipated. Their reunions and talks were always different. There had been happy ones, sad ones, angry ones and the ones like this one. Just plain embarrassing. Still, it was going better than he thought it would. So far at least. 

Lance laughed at his reaction before he suddenly stopped with a quiet “woah”. Keith looked up at him and saw him still looking straight ahead with distant eyes. He looked like he was in awe and Keith knew that he just started regaining memories from their previous lives. Lance looked the same way Keith felt whenever he regained a new memory. And then Lance blinked and looked at Keith, still very much in awe. 

“You- you looked so different!” he exclaimed and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited Lance was. “And you acted so different! I acted different!”

“Yeah, we’re not the same people anymore” Keith said and smiled softly. 

“It’s so weird, man” Lance said and ran a hand through his hair. “I just had some sort of flashback to, like, the early 21st century or something, based on the phones I saw. So weird, dude” he looked straight at Keith again with incredibly intense eyes that made Keith blush once again. 

“Yeah, that was probably our latest life before this one” Keith said and with one look Lance urged him to continue. “We met somewhere between 2014 and 2016, I think, when we went to the same college. We were both art majors, so that’s how we met” 

“That’s so hard to believe. I can’t draw for shit” Lance said. For a moment he looked really deep in thought. “I think I remember… I saw you in class one day and just started getting these flashbacks. Then I followed you around everywhere for about a week before talking to you”

Keith smiled fondly at the memory. “Yeah, that was kind of creepy” he said and Lance laughed. 

“You should be flattered you had someone like me hanging after you” he said and held his head high while winking towards Keith. 

Keith snorted and shoved Lance’s arm lightly. 

“Yeah right” he mumbled although he was sure he was as red as a tomato. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Keith was just watching Lance while he regained more memories. He wouldn’t get it all back at once, Keith knew that. But he would probably get a few flashes from the latest ones. His eyes seemed to be twinkling as he remembered more and more. Keith was mesmerized. He never thought they would get here. That he would finally tell Lance. But it felt so good to have it all out in the open. He guessed he’d have to thank Allura for bringing the topic up. 

“So, is this a good time to tell you that I’ve been crushing on you for a few months?” Lance suddenly asked and Keith almost choked on his spit.

“You- you what?” 

Lance chuckled. “That confession comes with a question” he said and smirked. “You wanna go on a date with me?” 

Keith looked at Lance, dumbfounded. He liked Lance, it was kind of impossible not to. But this really wasn’t what he was expecting. He did expect Lance to grow feelings for him after getting back his memories but not for him to already have a crush on Keith. But Keith wasn’t one to let opportunities go. 

“Yeah, I’d like that” he said and they both smiled softly at each other. 

Lance scooted a little closer to Keith and rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. They sat there talking and holding each other for what felt like hours. Being together like this was good and it felt like home. They had been each other’s home for centuries, and would continue for centuries more.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
